callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Origins
Origins – szesnasta mapa trybu zombie występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops II w DLC Apocalypse i Call of Duty: Black Ops III w DLC Zombies Chronicles. Opis Origins, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, cofa graczy do początków istnienia zombie, a mianowicie do 1918 roku, do miejsca wykopalisk w północnej Francji, gdzie Grupa 935 odkryła pierwiastek 115. Ponieważ ma on zdolność do ożywiania martwych komórek, przyczynił się do powstania pierwszych zombie. Jedynymi ocalałymi zostały znane z większości map odmłodzone oryginalne postacie, w które wcielają się gracze: Tank Dempsey, Nikołaj Beliński, Takeo Masaki i Edward Richtofen. Ten ostatni ocalił życie również dr. Ludvigowi Maxisowi poprzez wyjęcie jego mózgu – części jednego z przedmiotów do budowania, Drona Maxisa. Wspiera on graczy w walce, zabijając zombie, zbierając power-upy oraz reanimując postacie. Innym przedmiotem jest znana już tarcza zombie. Maxis i Richtofen badali pierwiastek 115 i rozpoczęli jego utylizację w celu produkcji energii. Na mapie zlokalizowanych jest sześć generatorów 115, których uruchomienie zapewnia zasilanie pobliskim funkcjom. Wyjątkiem jest Pack-a-Punch. Maszyna ta oprócz otrzymania nowego wyglądu wymaga uruchomienia wszystkich generatorów. Utrzymanie zasilania utrudniają zombie templariusze. Pojawiają się podczas uruchamiania generatorów oraz co kilka rund. Zagrożenie stanowią tylko w pierwszym przypadku. W drugim natomiast zombie przemieszczają się po mapie i próbują wyłączyć wszystkie generatory. Jeżeli gracz ich powstrzyma w momencie "przechwytywania" generatora, otrzyma Max Ammo. Innym typem zombie są krzyżowcy, którzy różnią się od tych zwykłych ubiorem i kolorem oczu. Najgorszy jest jednak Panzer Soldat – specjalny zombie w pancerzu opracowanym przez Richtofena. Do dyspozycji ma miotacz ognia oraz pazur, dzięki któremu potrafi przyciągać graczy. Jego słabym punktem jest głowa schowana za wizjerem. Po śmierci zazwyczaj upuszcza losowy power-up. Na mapie występuje jeszcze dokładnie trzech neutralnych przeciwników stworzonych przez Grupę 935 dzięki zastosowaniu pierwiastka 115. Gigantyczne roboty to najbardziej charakterystyczna cecha mapy. Nie dość, że poruszają się po obszarze, przez co mogą zgnieść nieostrożnych graczy, to jeszcze można do nich wejść. Przed śmiercią z ich strony można się uchronić nosząc złoty hełm, który trzeba najpierw wykopać ze stert piasku i kości. Do tego celu potrzebna jest jednak łopata. Można tak uzyskać m.in. bronie, odbezpieczone granaty, dodatkowych zombie i power-upy. Wśród tych ostatnich znalazły się trzy nowe. Maskująca Krew Zombie, dodająca punkty Krwawa Forsa oraz pozwalająca wypijać graczowi więcej napojów Perk-a-Cola Pusta Butelka Perku. Spośród dziewięciu dostępnych atutów, tylko pięć posiada swoją maszynę. Te i pozostałe, w tym PHD Flopper, Deadshot Daiquiri i Electric Cherry, można wylosować w urządzeniu zwanym Der Wunderfizz. Tak samo, jak skrzynka losująca, która otrzymała nowy wygląd, potrzebuje zasilania i może przemieszczać się po mapie. Gracze natomiast mogą poruszać się nie tylko pieszo, w tym po spowalniającym błocie, ale również jeździć czołgiem Mark IV. Warto by w końcu wspomnieć coś o broniach, bo jest co opisywać. Przede wszystkim gracze rozpoczynają rozgrywkę z nowym pistoletem Mauserem C96. Na ścianach pojawiły się MP40 i STG-44, a w skrzynce losującej można znaleźć dodatkowo SCAR-H, Skorpion EVO, KSG, M1927 i MG08/15. Ponadto Origins to mapa, która dotychczas zapewnia największą ilość Cudownych Broni. Wśród nich znajduje się między innymi potężna broń do walki wręcz zwana One Inch Punch oraz odwracający uwagę zombie G-Strike. Wykopaliska w Północnej Francji odkryły komnatę z tajemniczymi napisami, której otwarcie wymagało włączenia gramofonu. Dr Maxis odkrył tam informacje o czterech Kosturach Żywiołów i zlecił Richtofenowi stworzenie ich kopii. Kostury Błyskawic, Lodu, Ognia i Wiatru to kolejne Cudowne Bronie, które mogą zostać zbudowane przez graczy. Do osiągnięcia tego celu niezbędny jest gramofon oraz płyty muzyczne, które pozwalają dostać się w pewne miejsca. Ponadto podczas rozgrywki gracze mogą wykonać serie czterech wyzwań zwanych Rytuałami Starożytnych, za które otrzymają nagrody. Wersja Black Ops III Zremasterowana wersja Origins dostępna w dodatku Zombies Chronicles dla Call of Duty: Black Ops III w niewielkim stopniu odbiega od oryginału. Zasadniczą różnicę robi praktycznie tylko wymiana wszystkich broni ze ścian i ze skrzynki losującej na odpowiedniki w grze. Niemniej jednak należy jeszcze wspomnieć o usprawnionej SI przeciwników, dodaniu automatów GobbleGum i zastąpieniu PHD Floppera przez Widow's Wine. Pomieszczenia Uwaga: Koszt przejść został podany z perspektywy rozgrywki w trybie solo. W trybach prywatnym i online wszystkie przejścia z wyjątkiem prowadzącego do stacji generatora 5. kosztują o 250 punktów więcej. Laboratorium Laboratorium to miejsce, gdzie gracze rozpoczynają rozgrywkę. Na ścianie można kupić M14, ale zamiast Olympii, pojawia się Ballista. W jej pobliżu znajduje się generator 1., który pozwala zasilić obecne tam funkcje: maszynę Quick Revive, miejsce na skrzynkę losującą i Der Wunderfizz. Ponadto można tam znaleźć cztery barykady, dwie łopaty oraz skrzynię Rytuałów Starożytnych. Dwoje kosztujących 500 punktów drzwi prowadzi do okopów. Jedne w stronę generatora 2., a drugie w stronę generatora 3. W wersji Black Ops III w miejscu M14 można kupić RK5, a zamiast Ballisty – Sheiva. Z kolei przy schodach stoi automat GobbleGum. Okopy – generator 2. Okopy prowadzące do generatora 2. podzielone są kosztującymi 750 punktów drzwiami. W pierwszej części gracz nie znajdzie żadnej barykady, ale za to pięć spawnów zombie. Na ścianie można tam kupić Remington 870 MCS oraz miny Claymore. Posiadający łopatę mogą też wykopać coś z jednej sterty piasku i kości. W drugiej części natomiast są dwa miejsca do kopania a zombie odradzają się w dwudziestu siedmiu spawnach. Można tam spotkać generator 2., dzięki któremu zasila się obecną przed budynkiem stacji czołgu maszynę Der Wunderfizz oraz znajdujące się wewnątrz miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. Tam gracz może zakupić również MP40. Za budynkiem istnieje ponadto możliwość wezwania czołgu po otwarciu przejścia do podziemi kościoła. Dalszą drogę umożliwiają kosztujące 1000 punktów drzwi, które prowadzą do warsztatu. W wersji Black Ops III w pierwszej części okopów wymieniono Remingtona 870 MSC na KRM-262, a miny Claymore na miny pułapki. Z drugiej części zniknął MP40, w którego miejscu znalazł się VMP. Tam też pojawił się automat GobbleGum. Okopy – generator 3. Podobnie jak okopy przy generatorze 2., te prowadzące do generatora 3. są podzielone kosztującymi 750 punktów drzwiami. Na terenie pierwszej można kupić na ścianach B23R oraz granaty semtexowe, które mogą przydać się do walki z wychodzącymi z siedmiu miejsc zombie. Znajduje się tam również tunel ognia, prowadzący do The Crazy Place. Gracze z łopatami mogą też wykopać coś w jednym miejscu. W drugiej części okopów znajduje się generator 3., którego włączenie zapewnia działanie miejsca na skrzynkę losującą oraz maszyn Der Wunderfizz i Speed Cola. Można przy nim spotkać jedną barykadę, dziewięć spawnów zombie, jedną stertę piasku i kości do kopania przedmiotów oraz AK-74u na ścianie. Jedyna dalsza droga prowadzi do warsztatu. Otwarcie drzwi kosztuje 1000 punktów. W wersji Black Ops III w pierwszej części B23R został wymieniony na L-CAR 9, a semtex na miny pułapki. W drugiej części pistolet maszynowy Kuda zastępuje miejsce AK-74u na ścianie, a przy skrzynce losującej pojawił się automat GobbleGum. Warsztat Warsztat jest miejscem, które na parterze łączy okopy, a na piętrze wprowadza graczy na teren ziemi niczyjej. Otwarcie przejścia kosztuje jednak 1250 punktów. W warsztacie znajdują się trzy barykady, a na jednej ze ścian można kupić Five-seven. Nie mogło tam również zabraknąć stołu do budowania. Zlokalizowany jest on na parterze pomieszczenia. W wersji Black Ops III na piętrze warsztatu stoi automat GobbleGum a Five-seven został wymieniony na Argus. Ziemia niczyja Ziemia niczyja obejmuje dość rozległy obszar, po którym gracz niejednokrotnie będzie musiał się przemieszczać. Na jej środku znajduje się miejsce wykopalisk, zablokowane kosztującymi 2250 punktów szczątkami. Na ziemi niczyjej można również spotkać dwa generatory: 4. i 5. Dostęp do tego drugiego jest jednak zablokowany kolejnymi szczątkami. Koszt usunięcia ich wynosi 1250 punktów. Przy każdym z generatorów znajdują się miejsca na skrzynkę losującą oraz maszyny Der Wunderfizz. Ponadto obok generatora 4. można zakupić Juggernoga a obok generatora 5., Stamin-Up. Na całym obszarze znajduje się aż sto sześć spawnów zombie. Osiem z nich występuje po stronie generatora 5. i dziewięćdziesiąt osiem w pozostałej części. Podobnie jest ze stertami piasku i kości. Dwa miejsca do kopania pojawiają się przy generatorze 5. i czternaście w pozostałej części. Wśród dostępnej do kupienia broni na ziemi niczyjej spotkać można MP40, Remington 870 MCS oraz miny Claymore. Gracz może wybrać się dalej do podziemi kościoła lub do The Crazy Place. Pierwsza opcja wymaga usunięcia kolejnych, kosztujących 1250 punktów szczątków. Druga natomiast prowadzi gracza przez znajdujący się przy generatorze 4. tunel wiatru lub zlokalizowany przy generatorze 5. tunel błyskawic. W obu mogą pojawić się łopaty, ale tylko w tym pierwszym stoi kolejny stół do budowania, a w drugim pojawia się jedna barykada. W wersji Black Ops III przy każdym z generatorów znalazł się automat GobbleGum. Ponadto MP40 przy generatorze 4. wymieniono na KN-44, miny Claymore przy generatorze 4. na miny pułapki, miny Claymore przy generatorze 5. na granaty odłamkowe i Remington 870 MCS na HVK-30. Podziemia kościoła Podziemia kościoła to cały obszar dostępny po usunięciu szczątków na ziemi niczyjej. Składa się on ze stacji czołgu, dwóch fragmentów drogi czołgu oraz niewielkiego terenu przed kościołem. Znajduje się tam trzydzieści spawnów zombie oraz dwie barykady. Gracze posiadający łopaty mogą natomiast wykopać coś w trzech miejscach. Na ścianach można tam zakupić B23R i granaty semtexowe, pomiędzy którymi, w rogu stoi stół do budowania. Obok niego natomiast może pojawić się łopata. Do głównej części kościoła można się dostać schodami blokowanymi przez kosztujące 1250 punktów szczątki. W wersji Black Ops III zamiast B23R można kupić ICR-1, a zamiast granatów semtexowych – miny pułapki. Przy schodach postawiono również automat GobbleGum. Kościół Określenie kościół dotyczy nie tylko jego wnętrza, ale również okolicy przy znajdującym się tam generatorze 6. oraz tunelu lodu prowadzącym do The Crazy Place. Dostępnymi do kupienia broniami są STG-44, Remington 870 MCS oraz Five-seven. Zombie odradzają się w dziesięciu miejscach z czego jedno z nich zlokalizowane jest za barykadą. Na terenie kościoła znajdują się jeszcze miejsce na skrzynkę losującą, Der Wunderfizz, skrzynia Rytuałów Starożytnych oraz dwie sterty piasku i kości. W wersji Black Ops III przy generatorze pojawił się automat GobbleGum, a Argus i Vesper zastępują kolejno Remington 870 MCS i Five-seven. Miejsce wykopalisk Zlokalizowane na ziemi niczyjej miejsce wykopalisk jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej wyróżniającą się częścią tego obszaru. Na samym środku znajduje się Pack-a-Punch, który w zależności od ilości włączonych generatorów może być zniszczony lub w pełni gotowy do działania. W jego pobliżu, na ścianie dostępną do kupienia bronią jest AK-74u. Zombie odradzający się po stronie ziemi niczyjej dostają się do miejsca wykopalisk przez dwa skróty. Gracz, idąc po rusztowaniu w dół, czyli w głąb miejsca wykopalisk, dotrze do niewielkiego pomieszczenia z sześcioma spawnami zombie. Umieszczając na stole znajdujący się tam gramofon i wyposażywszy się uprzednio w czarną płytę z nagraniem, można otworzyć ukryte przejście do głównej komnaty. W wersji Black Ops III w miejscu wykopalisk zastąpiono AK-74u przez M8A7 i postawiono automat GobbleGum. Główna komnata Umieszczenie gramofonu w miejscu wykopalisk powoduje usunięcie znajdującej się tam skrzyni i pojawienie się schodów prowadzących do głównej komnaty. Po zejściu na dół jako pierwsza ukazuje się możliwość kupienia STG-44 na ścianie. Niżej gracz może spotkać maszynę Mule Kick oraz cztery statywy, na których buduje się kostury żywiołów. Wewnątrz głównej komnaty znajduje się w sumie osiem spawnów zombie. W wersji Black Ops III zamiast STG-44 można kupić M1927. The Crazy Place The Crazy Place czy też Szalone miejsce to ukryty obszar, do którego można się dostać tworząc portal w dowolnym tunelu żywiołu. W tym celu potrzebny jest gramofon oraz odpowiednia płyta z nagraniem. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje jest to nietypowe miejsce. Po wejściu graczowi ukazuje się rozległy obszar, w którym można wyodrębnić cztery części, odpowiadające każdemu z żywiołów. Zawierają one piedestały z kryształami żywiołów. Gracz może w każdej części stworzyć portal i wrócić do normalnego świata przez tunel wybranego żywiołu, pod warunkiem że portal został co najmniej raz zbudowany w normalnym świecie wewnątrz danego tunelu. Przykładowo jeżeli gracz chce wejść do The Crazy Place przez tunel wiatru i wyjść przez tunel błyskawic, musi najpierw stworzyć portal w tym drugim. Następnie należy zbudować go w tunelu wiatru i wejść do The Crazy Place. Tam gracz będzie mógł stworzyć portal, prowadzący do tunelu błyskawic. Gdyby pierwszy krok zostałby pominięty, jedynym wyjściem stamtąd byłby portal wiatru. Niemniej jednak warto zwrócić uwagę na to, co rzeczywiście w tym miejscu jest szalone. Otóż po podniesieniu przez gracza dowolnego kryształu żywiołu The Crazy Place zacznie być dzielone opadającymi ścianami, które co piętnaście sekund zmieniają położenie, tworząc różnorodne, ciasne przejścia. Przy siedemnastu spawnach zombie templariuszy jest to spore utrudnienie, mogące zablokować graczowi drogę i skazać na śmierć. Niełatwym sposobem można pozbyć się tych ścian. Należy bowiem ukończyć Easter Egg Little Lost Girl. Dla tych jednak, którzy nie zamierzają podnosić kryształów żywiołów, rezygnując jednocześnie z budowy kosturów, a chcą bronić się przed zombie w The Crazy Place, twórcy przewidzieli możliwość kupienia na ścianach STG-44 i AK-74u. W wersji Black Ops III wymieniono AK-74u na Vesper. Dostępna broń Dostępne funkcje Osiągnięcia i trofea Zagubiona dziewczynka|W Origins uwolnij Samantę.|Srebrne|75}} Nadpobudliwy|W Origins ukończ wszystkie 4 wyzwania w jednej grze.|Brązowe}} Zagubiona dziewczynka|W Origins uwolnij Samantę.|Brązowe}} Ciekawostki *Na tej mapie istnieją trzy sekretne piosenki: **Archangel wykonana przez Elenę Siegman, Clarka S. Nova i Malukah; **Sheperd of Fire wykonana przez Avenged Sevenfold; **Aether. *Po ukończeniu Easter Egga Little Lost Girl pojawi się przerywnik filmowym, na którym w pokoju Samanthy można zobaczyć wiele przedmiotów nawiązujących do trybu zombie, np. plakat z Napalmowym Zombie, butelkę Juggernoga, pudełko z zabawkami, które wygląda jak skrzynka losująca. *Na Origins występuje Jump Scare Easter Egg, podobnie jak na mapie Mob of the Dead. *Z całej serii Call of Duty akcja tej mapy rozgrywa się najwcześniej. *Mimo że jest rok 1918, zombie dalej noszą pikielhauby, które zostały zastąpione w 1916 r. stahlhelmami. *W intrze mapy pojawiają się takie bronie jak Olympia i Remington Nowy Model Wojskowy, których nie można normalnie uzyskać podczas gry. Ponadto tylko wtedy Takeo Masaki używa swojej katany. *Kiedy 19 sierpnia 2013 r. intro Origins pierwszy raz zostało ujawnione na kanale Call of Duty na YouTube, nazwisko Nikołaja zostało źle napisane ("Belinksi"). Po odkryciu pomyłki filmik został usunięty a potem ponownie wysłany, ale na kanał Treyarch bez tej pomyłki. *W ekranie ładowania przy MG08/15 można zauważyć podpis Alexa Rossa. *Wszystkie bronie na tej mapie po ulepszeniu, są w większości wykonane z pierwiastka 115. *To druga mapa, w której jest inna broń początkowa. Pierwszą jest M60 na mapie Dead Ops Arcade. *To druga mapa śnieżna w trybie zombie. Pierwszą jest Call of the Dead. *To druga mapa, na której można jeździć pojazdem. *To druga mapa, którą można ukończyć. *To pierwsza mapa, na której Pack-a-Punch ma inny wygląd. Galeria Origins_laboratorium_1.png|Laboratorium – pomieszczenie startowe Origins_laboratorium_2.png|Laboratorium – stacja generatora 1. Origins_okopy_generator_2_1_1.png|Okopy – za laboratorium Origins_okopy_generator_2_1_2.png|Okopy – przed stacją generatora 2. Origins_okopy_generator_2_2_1.png|Okopy – stacja generatora 2. Origins_okopy_generator_2_2_2.png|Okopy – stacja czołgu Origins_okopy_generator_2_2_3.png|Okopy – nad stacją czołgu Origins_okopy_generator_2_2_4.png|Okopy – za stacją czołgu Origins_okopy_generator_2_2_5.png|Okopy – przed warsztatem Origins_okopy_generator_3_1_1.png|Okopy – za laboratorium Origins_okopy_generator_3_1_2.png|Okopy – przed stacją generatora 3. Origins_okopy_generator_3_2.png|Okopy – stacja generatora 3. Origins_warsztat_1.png|Warsztat – parter Origins_warsztat_2.png|Warsztat – parter Origins_warsztat_3.png|Warsztat – piętro Origins_warsztat_4.png|Warsztat – piętro Origins_ziemia_niczyja_1.png|Ziemia niczyja – droga czołgu Origins_ziemia_niczyja_2.png|Ziemia niczyja – droga czołgu Origins_ziemia_niczyja_3.png|Ziemia niczyja – okopy Origins_ziemia_niczyja_4.png|Ziemia niczyja – stacja generatora 4. Origins_ziemia_niczyja_5.png|Ziemia niczyja – droga czołgu Origins_ziemia_niczyja_6.png|Ziemia niczyja – okopy Origins_ziemia_niczyja_7.png|Ziemia niczyja – okopy Origins_ziemia_niczyja_8.png|Ziemia niczyja – stacja generatora 5. Origins_pozdziemia_kosciola_1.png|Podziemia kościoła – przed kościołem Origins_pozdziemia_kosciola_2.png|Podziemia kościoła – droga czołgu Origins_pozdziemia_kosciola_3.png|Podziemia kościoła – stacja czołgu Origins_pozdziemia_kosciola_4.png|Podziemia kościoła – stacja czołgu Origins_pozdziemia_kosciola_5.png|Podziemia kościoła – droga czołgu Origins_kosciol_1.png|Kościół – wewnątrz Origins_kosciol_2.png|Kościół – za kościołem Origins_kosciol_3.png|Kościół – stacja generatora 6. Origins_miejsce_wykopalisk_1.png|Miejsce wykopalisk – na zewnątrz Origins_miejsce_wykopalisk_2.png|Miejsce wykopalisk – wewnątrz Origins_glowna_komnata_1.png|Główna komnata – zejście Origins_glowna_komnata_2.png|Główna komnata – statywy kosturów Origins_the_crazy_place_1.png|The Crazy Place – lód Origins_the_crazy_place_2.png|The Crazy Place – błyskawica Origins_the_crazy_place_3.png|The Crazy Place – ogień Origins_the_crazy_place_4.png|The Crazy Place – wiatr Origins_the_crazy_place_5.png|The Crazy Place – piedestały z kryształami żywiołów 2013-11-07_00011.jpg Origins.png 0.jpg black_ops_2_origins_boss_zombie1.jpg maxresdefault.jpg zombies01.jpg Zombies Origins BOII.png Origins.jpg 561572_10151583470792724_1241273468_n-1-.png|Plakat Origins zrobiony przez Alexa Rossa. BO2Origins.jpg Wideo Official Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Video - "Origins"|Zwiastun Origins CALL OF DUTY APOCALYPSE Origins Intro Cinematic|Intro Origins en:Origins Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III